·Øuтėя Şpαcė·
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—Estamos las dos solas en medio de la nada y caminando sin rumbo fijo –decía como si estuviese pensándolo en voz alta —, en nuestras mochilas tenemos lo esencial pero dinero no nos faltará por una gran temporada, y mi padre no lo va extrañar."::..


**Disclaimer: Zatch Bell/Gash Bell **no **me pertenecen, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro... Blah, blah, blah... La canción de Cosmos de T.A.t.u. (en el cual está basado el fic) **tampoco **me pertenece =)**

_**Hello Everbody!**_** (Baah, alguien está leyendo ésto xD?) Ya que busqué algún Sherry/Koko y no encontré (se me antojó leer alguno así gracias a un jueguito de mi hermano :P) decidí 'probar suerte' con este que no es el que tenía pensado en un principio, el otro quizás lo suba luego =^w^=. Todo para contribuir a la sociedad de gustos variados :) (?).**

****·A****claración****/A****dvertencia**» ¡Spoiler de la pelea de Zatch Vs Brago! Y hace tiempo que no veo la serie así que puede que haya OoC, ¿Yuri implícito o Simple Amistad? Cada quien que piense lo que quiera :) **

**Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

><p><strong>·Ċσsϻσŝ·<strong>**  
><strong>·Øuтėя Şpαcė·

·

·

·

—Y… ¿Cómo crees que nos vaya?— Le preguntó la castaña luego de un rato largo de silencio, después del gran 'sacrificio' de parte de la otra lo menos que quería era molestarla o ¿perturbarla? Como sea, algo que la fastidiara. Su amiga se sentaba en el césped mientras dejaba su mochila lila a su lado de paso.

Sherry pareció meditarlo por unos instantes mientras miraba el cielo nocturno.

—Estamos las dos solas en medio de la nada y caminando sin rumbo fijo –decía como si estuviese pensándolo en voz alta—, en nuestras mochilas tenemos lo esencial pero dinero no nos faltara por una gran temporada, y mi padre no lo va extrañar –una media sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro cuando Koko se a unos metros suyo para acompañarla pero la rubia seguía viendo el firmamento.

—Yo no tenía nada pero tú sí –intentó comprender la chica mientras examinaba el rostro de la Belmont. Quería encontrar alguna mueca leve de expresión para descifrar lo que Sherry de seguro no le diría. _Porque así es ella…_

—Hay estrellas que uno no quiere alcanzar… Supongo que entiendes con eso, ¿no? –Y dicho eso la miró enarcando una ceja y con una leve sonrisa burlona.

—Sí… Juegos que no queremos jugar… —Empezó a decir Koko bajando la mirada mientras miles de recuerdos de su antiguo hogar y de personas de este la invadían. De inmediato trató de bloquearlos antes de que las lágrimas se le escaparan.

—… Porque ya sabes quién será el ganador… — Terminó Sherry ahora sonriendo cálidamente para intentar aliviarla. _Estaba segura de que ella la entendía a la perfección. _–Es tan tonto eso de _matar_ por un segundo puesto –suspiró cansadamente luego de ese comentario al aire.

—Eso si consigues el segundo –la siguió su amiga, provocando un ambiente cómodo y sin nada de presiones. Tomó una botella de agua de dentro de su mochila y antes de tomar se la ofreció a la rubia.

— ¿Sabes, Koko? Mis padres siempre dijeron que parecia que viviese en un mundo completamente diferente al de ellos –le comentaba Sherry de nuevo cuando volvió a mirar al cielo. –Ellos no se equivocaban. –Esbozó una sonrisa amarga por un segundo antes de beber un poco de agua que le había pasado su amiga. –Gracias –le pasó la botella al instante.

—Pero… ¿Y si no se equivocaban? –Preguntó preocupada y sintiéndose algo culpable por la decisión de la chica. Casi apretaba el envase plástico de lo tensa que se puso al recordar porque estaban en medio de la nada prácticamente.

—Nunca pueden lograr que alguien sea perfecto, ¿cierto? –Se encogió de hombros al decirlo, _touché para Sherry_. –Pero no te preocupes por mi decisión –le recriminó casi leyendo sus pensamientos. –Supongo que llegaran a entenderme, pero no es que me importe o algo así. –Le restó importancia con un tono de voz sumamente frío. -Brago era el único que me mantenía con ellos por razones obvias…

Y es que, luego de que perdiese la reñida batalla con el mamodo rubio Sherry tuvo que despedirse de Brago… La única contención que tuvo fue de parte de Kiyo en el primer instante (a Zatch no lo contó como ayuda… Pero si debía confesar, el pequeño tenía buen corazón para ser un rey noble) y luego de Koko ya que sus padres pasaban de ella, y no pensaba confesarle a su mayordomo lo mal que se sintió al perder al chico. _Por eso son cosas de chicas, ¿o no?_

—Yo... Bueno… No sé qué decirte… —confesó apenada y levemente sonrojada mirando la grama verde al costado suyo. Cuando la Belmont recordó la pérdida de memoria de su amiga el sonrojo fue suyo, pero ésta lo disimuló al instante.

—No necesitas decir nada, sé que Brago está bien –le aseguró con semblante impasible, _tan típico de ella_. —Ahora nos tenemos la una a la otra, como era antes pero sin gente que nos moleste, ¿no te parece mejor eso?

Koko abrió los ojos sorprendida pero aún mirando el césped. Sinceramente, la idea no sonaba tan mal pero no era justa, no hablando equivalentemente.

—Pero sería egoísta… —Empezó a medio reclamar con su típico tono, ese que tenía antes de que Zofis apareciera en su vida para mal. Ignorando los malos recuerdos Sherry sonrió y volvió a mirar hacia las estrellas. _¿Qué tendría el cielo nocturno de especial para que ella lo viera tanto?_

— ¿Egoísta según quién?— Enarcó una ceja mientras la volteaba a ver y apoyaba las manos en el césped. Disimuló una risilla al ver la cara de la castaña que pensaba que contestar o a quien nombrar. –Vamos, si ahora nuestra casa es el espacio exterior, después de todo ahí las estrellas comunes son competentes y las lunas son planetas –bromeó señalando con la mano derecha al oscuro firmamento. Koko por instinto enseguida miró hacia arriba y se quedó asombrada por la gran cantidad de estrellas que se veían, _nunca había visto tantas en su ciudad, ni tampoco había prestado atención mientras caminaban._

—Ya veo… —Comentó la de ojos negros mirando las estrellas mientras la rubia se levantaba y tomaba su mochila.

—Sigamos, se hace tarde y debemos buscar donde dormiremos –dijo en tono serio mientras miraba los alrededores. La voz de Sherry sacó del 'trance' a Koko quien, casi de inmediato se levantó y tomó su beige mochila.

—Claro –asintió con la cabeza y sonrió vislumbrando algo cerca un bosque. — ¿A dónde quieres ir?

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a donde tú quieras ir? –Inquirió ya conociendo como era su amiga, pero cuando ella iba a reclamar a Sherry se le ocurrió algo. –Si lo eligiera yo nos atraparían, así no nos descubrirían. Será nuestro secreto. –Y pareciendo complacida con esa excusa la castaña le señaló el bosque que había visto.

—Ese parece bien para comenzar –sonrió bajando su mano y la de ojos azules le correspondió el gesto.

—_Es aquí donde la historia comienza…_ —Fue lo que pensó Sherry al sentir que Koko tomaba su mano mientras comenzaban a caminar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holass de Nuevo!<strong>_** Bien, admito que tenía algo así pensado pero no esperaba que me quedara así... Es que no suelo dar finales felices en la mayoría de OneShots xD, aunque este originalmente iba a ser un Drabble .-.  
>Les gustó? No les gustó? Les encantó o lo odiaron? (jajaja, algo me dice que más lo segundo xD) Me entero con un lindo review suyo :D<br>Me voy yendo... Tengo que darle una excusa a alguien para no salir con él =^0^=; Besoss! Y Mil Gracias por Leer!**

**='^.^'= Nyaaaaaaaaw!  
>¿Dejas un Review? <strong>


End file.
